


A Welcome Inconvenience

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [59]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack and the rest of SG-1 had been pulled from tomorrow’s mission roster. Hammond had never given an official reason as to why he’d delayed their next mission, but Jack knew why the general had made his decision – and he was thankful.





	A Welcome Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Inconvenience Yourself Day’ (27 February). A day “meant to serve as an incentive for others to acknowledge their appreciation for acquaintances or strangers and to promote a respectful attitude and an attentive demeanour… most of all, _to reflect on what others need and how we can help.”_
> 
> Sorry today's entry is a little light. I'm traveling with work at the moment.

Jack placed the bottle of scotch on the table and sighed heavily.

He and the rest of SG-1 had been pulled from tomorrow’s mission roster. Hammond had never given an official reason as to why he’d delayed their next mission, but Jack knew why the general had made his decision – and he was thankful.

So, he’d planned to spend his downtime sleeping his way through the hangover he was no doubt going to have in the morning. It might appear selfish to some, but for Jack, that pain was easier than the remembering another year without Charlie.

He lifted the framed photograph of his son and let his fingers reverently trace over the image.

Not a day went by when he wished he could turn back time and change the events of that summer afternoon. To hear his son’s peals of laughter as he played in the backyard, or to see his smile when Jack had arrived home early from work. Just to hold him in his arms once again and tell him that he loved him.

With a final longing look, Jack set the frame back onto the table and poured himself a drink. He’d just finished his first glass when there was a gentle knock on the door. He thought briefly about ignoring the interruption, but against his better judgment he made his way to the front door. And there was Carter with a pizza in one hand and a six-pack in the other.

He regarded her carefully for a few moments before he gave her a soft smile and silently stepped aside to let her in.

Suddenly, he was grateful for her unexpected arrival. He didn’t really want to be alone anymore.


End file.
